


We love you

by i_fuckin_love_it



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_fuckin_love_it/pseuds/i_fuckin_love_it
Summary: Ian, Mickey and Yev enjoy Christmas.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	We love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Ian/Mickey/Yev fic. It’s basically smut. So if this isn’t for you don’t read it. You have been warned. 
> 
> The continuation of this verse depends on your feedback.

There was hot air fanning against the nape of his neck as he finally came to that cold Saturday morning. Mickey’d been working too many grueling weeks without break and he had finally gotten a fucking good night’s sleep after being fucked like there was no tomorrow the night before. In his opinion, the night before was probably the best fucking Christmas of his life and he could feel a smile spread on his lips at the thought of the skin on skin on skin. Lips and tongues every where while hands roamed, and fingered and fucked. He could feel his cock twitch at the memories just as the body behind him stirred with the morning light groaning. A face nuzzled into Mickey’s neck as gentle kisses greeted his skin. 

“Good morning baby.” Ian whispered. Ian’s arm snaked around Mickey teaching down and palming at his already hard dick, “last night didn’t tire you out?” Ian chuckled. 

Mickey moaned pressing back into Ian’s body as the redhead continued stroking his member. Mickey got so lost in the feeling of Ian’s hands and lips that he didn’t feel the sheets being dragged off his milky white body. 

“Spread your legs a little bit baby.” Ian instructed. Mickey did just that throwing one leg over Ian while the other stretched out in the other direction. Ian’s hands cupped at mickeys tight balls tugging and pulling at them before his hands moved off his skin. Mickey’s eyes shut open just in time to see Ian stick two fingers into his mouth sucking and spitting onto his digits before pulling them out and directing them back down Mickey’s body toward his hole. 

Ian’s fingers massaged at Mickey’s sore hole before dipping in earning a growl from Ian when the redhead felt how ready Mickey already was, “You took such a good fucking last night huh baby? You’re already ready for more.” Ian slowly fingered mickey while they lips locked together. Tongues brushing against the other while Mickey’s hips began rocking down on Ian’s fingers. 

“He’s so hot riding your fingers like that.” The other voice in the room said causing them to break the kiss and turn to the doorway where Yevgeny was leaning against the frame with his hands crossed against his chest. 

Now most people if they knew how comfortable Mickey really was with Yevgeny would be appalled. But Mickey hadn’t ever been a father the boy. Sure biologically he was mickeys son but Mickey had only met Yev when he was seventeen years old and had found mickey when ran away from his moms house. Mickey never wanted to be a dad but he and Ian easily opened there home to the young boy, and unexpectedly fell for him. 

It started off with jokes when Yev would hear them fucking on nights he stayed over. Then it was Mickey noticing the way Yev stared when He and Ian kissed. One night he and Ian we’re going at it on the living room couch and Yev walked in. He stood there with his eyes trained on where Ian’s cock was shoved tightly into mickey’s hole before waving them off and telling him to continue before heading to the guest room and that became his. It wasn’t until the next morning when they were all wordlessly making coffee in the kitchen that Ian brought it up. Making a sly comment about Mickey riding him into the mattress. Yev butted in, “Well it’s no secret he can ride you good.” 

“I knew you were watching.” Ian had said.

“How can I not? You two are fucking hot.” Yevy has blushed and tried to look away until Ian walked up to him cupping his face and forcing him to look him dead in the eye. 

“It’s okay to say it or like it Yevy. You were a stranger up until a month ago. It’s not weird. Did you like looking?”

Yet had refused to answer his eyes looking anywhere but at Ian until Mickeys voice broke through the silence, “Did you enjoy looking?”

Yev nodded slightly growing red as a cherry, “I did.”

“Good, I cuz I enjoyed being watched.”Mickey had then left for work. 

After that Yev would occasionally walk in to catch them fucking but he wouldn’t run off to his bedroom, he’d usually take a seat and enjoy the show before going to his room to rub one out. Then it changed again when Ian encouraged him to touch himself while he watched them. Christmas night though... Yev had finally gotten involved. After they’d eaten dinner and Ian and Mickey had discussed it they told Yev they had a surprise for him before dragging him to their room and telling him they wanted him to be part of well...them. 

It was the first time Ian and mickey had had any kind of threesome but they both enjoyed it fully. With Yev and Ian taking turning shoving their cocks into Mickey while they all made out. 

Mickey groaned at the sound of Yev’s voice. “Yevy.” He whined. Ian chuckled dipping a third finger into Mickey and fanning them out. 

“He’s so fucking needy and desperate. How do you want it baby? Do you want me or Yevy to fuck you?” Ian licked up the side of mickeys neck.

“Both. I want you both to fuck me.” Mickey could see Yev’s cock grow in his sweats and he moaned at the sight. Yevgeny pushes off the side of the door and yanked his boxers off before diving onto the bed to lick at mickeys hole as it stretched around Ian’s fingers. He slurped and sucked at mickeys stretched rim, “fuck that’s so hot how wide you stretch.” 

Ian groaned loudly fucking his fingers into mickeys roughly. 

“Please, fuck me.” Mickey begged. Ian pulled his fingers out and laid down sat against their headboard directing mickey to sit in his lap with his back against Ian’s chest. He reached downtaking his cock into his hands and smacking it against mickeys waiting whole. “Mmmm so ready for me.” He roughly pressed the head of his cock into Mickey loving the whine that escaped his lips. Mickeys head fell back against Ian’s chest as the redhead began rocking his hips into mickey to get his accustomed to his girth.

“So fucking hot like that.” Yev cooed bending forward and licking around where mickeys hole stretched around Ian’s cock. “Oh fuck!” Mickey cried.

“Get that cock in my Yevy. I’m ready.” Yev settled between Ian and Mickey’s legs leaning forward and nudging his cock against mickeys right rim feeling some resistance at first before the head of his cock popped into mickey. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck”. Mickey yelped while Ian moaned at the feeling of Yev’s cock rubbing against his. Yes slowly rocked in as Ian stayed still. 

“Look at you taking two nine inch cocks baby. So fucking sexy.” Ian praises as he massages mickeys balls before his too started rocking into mickey. He and Yev easily fell into a rhythm fucking into mickey while he laid against Ian’s chest like a used up fuck doll.

“You like that don’t you?” Ian continued dirty talking, “you love having your little pussy stretched out by two big cocks. Hmm?”

“I fucking love it.” Yev reaches with his own hand and gripped Mickeys throat the way he’d seen Ian do countless times before beginning to jackhammer into Mickey. 

“Fuuuuuucckkk you’re gonna make me cuuuum.” Mickey cried as his body spasmed involuntarily. 

“Cum for us baby. Spray us with that sweet cum. Give it to us.” Ian promoted as his hips fucked slow but hard into his lover while Yev fucked fast. It wasn’t long before mickeys hole body shook and rocked as his cock squirted our a sea of white all over his body, some drops hitting Ian’s face where is was propped on Mickeys shoulder and some hitting Yevy in the chest. “Cum for me, fill me up.”

“You want us to fill you up baby?” Ian asked, “Maybe we could get Yevy to eat it out of you and then share it. I know you love that shit. Don’t you? You love the taste of cum?”

“Fuck Ian!” Mickey cries as the dirty words prompted his second orgasm just as Ian and Yev both stuttered their hips emptying into Mickeys ass. 

Yev pulled out scooting down the bed and using his hand to pull Ian’s cock out. He licked at Ian’s sensitive member before sucking his lips around mickeys hole. He lapped up as much as he could before crawling up mickeys body licking up mickeys release. 

“Gimme some”. Mickey whined reaching for the back of Yevgeny’s head pulling him into a kiss to taste their cum. He then turned slotting his lips with Ian’s fucking their taste into the redheads mouth. “Fuck I love you both.” Yevy said the. Froze at the words that left his mouth. “We love you too baby.” Mickey smiled. 


End file.
